The proposed propulsion systems for ion Hall propulsion of long range space vehicles generally require a radially oriented magnetic field in a toroidal cavity. However, the standard sources of such radially oriented magnetic fields are neither sufficiently uniform nor strong enough to provide the necessary operational efficiency. FIG. 1 depicts the cross-section of a prior art toroidal magnetic structure with a principal axis 17 having a radial magnet 11, outer magnetic coil 12, lens 13 and anode 14 that generates a radial magnetic field with field lines 15. This prior art structure can supply an adequate radial field component for only marginal operational efficiency in the direction of arrow 16 along thruster axis 17. The FIG. 1 prior art structure operates with only marginal efficiency because it is hampered by the undesired axial field components 18 and minimal field strength. Other types of magnetically-generated propulsion systems are needed to overcome the drawbacks of inefficient operation caused by undesired axial field components and a weak magnetic field.
The drawbacks and deficiencies of inefficient operations, unwanted axial magnetic field components and weak magnetic fields found in prior art magnetic propulsion systems could be alleviated with a magnetic structure that generates a stronger radial magnetic field suitable for a more efficient magnetic propulsion. Those skilled in the art will readily observe that a number of potential magnetic structures with differing shapes and geometries could be employed to provide an enhanced magnetic field for a magnetic propulsion system such as the magic ring or magic cylinder, but the conventional prior art magnetic structures also suffer from a number of drawbacks and shortcomings such as excessive weight or cumbersome size.
Thus, there has been a long-felt need to develop a new magnetic structure that is suitable for a magnetic propulsion system and does not suffer from the drawbacks, deficiencies, shortcomings and disadvantages of prior art magnetic structures. Up until now, this long-felt need for a new structure for a magnetic propulsion system has not been answered.